The Perfect Wedding
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating, and they're getting married! But Mrs. Benson is not happy about it. Could they have the perfect wedding?
1. The Proposal

**The Perfect Wedding**

**By: Purple Madness**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating, and they're getting married! But Mrs. Benson is not happy about it. Could they have the perfect wedding?**

**Disclaimer: Do you know who owns iCarly? You do? If you don't, it's Dan Schneider, he's the creator of iCarly. And he is so not me, people I'm NOT a dude!**

**A/n: Hey fanfic lovers. And also Seddie lovers, this is Purple Madness! (Sorry for the Creddie Lover, but I love Seddie better) Anyway, this story just popped out of my head, so I understand if you hated you hated it. Please review after reading. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Proposal

Freddie and Sam just graduated from college. His mom wanted them to migrate at California. Of course he can't leave Sam. Freddie can't let go of his mom. Cause every time he says that he's moving out, his mom would beg him to stay, of course, he can't resist his mom. But this time... this is just different.

"Mom, I don't want to go there!" Freddie kept yelling at his mom. She wanted to stick with his child from now on, because she had missed him when he was away for college. Now that he just graduated, he's back to being bossed around by his psychotic mother. But, he has to fight for his rights.

"And why?" his mom asked/yelled

"Because, I don't want to leave Sam and my friends! Mom I just got a new job!" he yelled back.

"Oh, that girl again. That delinquent! I told you, she's just going to break your heart soon and leave you! She's not good for you! And you can find way better jobs at California!"

"NO MOM! SHE WILL NEVER DO THAT TO ME!" he said putting emphasis on 'never'.

"Don't be so sure about that Fredward. Think about IT!" his mom said.

"I already thought about it! And it's NO, I won't go with you!"

"Fredward!"

"And I'm going to marry her!"

"Over my dead body!"

Freddie walked out of the apartment and slammed the door shut. He ran towards the parking lot and jumped on his car. He drove towards Sam's house. Soon, he reached it and he hopped out of his car. He looked at Sam's window at her room. He walked towards the front door and rang the door bell. After few seconds, the door opened.

"Hey Freddie!" a blonde woman greeted with a smile. Freddie tried to smile back.

"Hi Mrs. Puckett, is Sam there?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs at her room. You could come in, if you want to. I'll be going out, okay." Mrs Puckett said.

"Sure." Freddie said. She went out off the house and walked towards the road. She took a cab and left. Freddie went inside the house. He went upstairs to Sam's room. He knocked twice and opened it. She saw Sam using the laptop that Freddie gave her. Sam's a writer in a magazine. She got in with the help of Melanie, 'cause Melanie works there as a model. She's a good writer. She even wrote a book when she was on college. And it was top selling! She's also working on another book.

"Hey Princess!" Freddie greeted. Sam turned around using her swivel chair. Once she saw Freddie, she stood up and walked towards him

"Hey Fried Chicken!" she teased and gave him a quick kiss. When they broke apart, Sam put her arms around his neck, while Freddie put his around her waist. Sam stared at Freddie's chocolate brown eyes that looked...sad. "Okay, what's up?" Freddie sighed.

"It's mom..." he answered.

"What's up with Crazy?" Freddie would be offended when Sam calls his mother 'Crazy', but after sometime, he proved that his mother really is crazy. So, he's fine with it, except when his mom heard it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Freddie said. He walked towards Sam's bed and sat.

"Freddie..." Sam said as she followed him. She sat beside him and hold his hands.

"Not now... Please..." Freddie begged as he lock his eyes with Sam icy blue eyes. He knows Sam can't resist his chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay. But if you want to talk about it. I'll listen, even if it's the stupidest thing I'll ever hear." Sam said.

"Thanks." Freddie gave her a kiss on the cheek which made it pink. Freddie chuckled. "You still blush?" She looks prettier when she blush.

"What? I can't help it. It's this, stupid hormones." Sam defended. Freddie chuckled.

"Anyway, you free tomorrow tonight?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, sure. I could have an off. Why?"

"Just a little date for our 5-year anniversary since we started dating." Freddie said with grin on his face. Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" Sam said as she stood up. Freddie looked up to her and stood also.

"It's okay. I know that you're busy with your new job..."

"Sorry..."

"I told you, it's fine." Freddie said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Sam smiled and gave him a hug. Freddie then felt a buzz in his pocket. It's his phone. They broke the hug and Freddie took his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the message he received. It's from Gibby.

_**Freddie, we need an emergency meeting. **_

_**-Gibby**_

Freddie got a new job at the pear company with Gibby. They got in after a week when they graduated.

"Sam, I gotta go. We have an emergency meeting." Freddie informed Sam.

"Oh, okay. Take care." She said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Don't Forget, tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Sure. Bye!"

Freddie smiled and ran out of the house. He drove hurriedly, but still checking the speed limit. Soon, he arrived at the meeting. After a couple of hours, their problem is solved. Thanks to Freddie.

"Wow Freddie. We made it because of you! You could be promoted!" Gibby said.

"Yeah, I hope so. Hey, I gotta go, I have to buy something to buy." Freddie said.

"Okay. Bye!" Gibby said.

"Bye!" Freddie said and drove out. He drove towards a jewelry shop. He needs to buy a engagement ring for Sam. Tomorrow night should be perfect. And that means, his mom should agree to him.

He went inside the jewelry shop and looked for engagement rings. While looking, they sales lady approach.

"May I help you?" The sales lady asked with a huge smile on her face that creeps Freddie out.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a engagement ring." Freddie said.

"Oh... what kind of girl is this? The ring should match her personality."

"Um... she's loud, aggressive, obnoxious, stubborn, tough..." The sales lady is a becoming confused because, why would this man love this kind of girl. "...but deep inside her, she's really sweet and has a big heart. She's conservative, specially to her friends." Freddie finished. The sales lady smiled and finally got it why this man love this girl.

"Well, that's a very unique girl. You can't see that anywhere. You must be really lucky." The sales lady complimented.

"Thanks. So, could you help me out?"

"Yes. Could you please wait for a moment, I'll just get it inside."

"Sure." The sales lady smiled and walked inside a storage room. After waiting for 2 or 3 minutes, the sales lady come out of the room. She's carrying a dark blue box. She showed me the box and gently opened it. My eyes widened when I saw the ring. It was really beautiful. It has diamond on the middle, and small diamonds alternating around the ring. It's simple and unique. This must cost a fortune, because there's a lot of diamonds.

"Wow. It's beautiful. I'll take it." Freddie said, not even bothering to know the price. Well it doesn't matter anyway. As long as it's for his girl, he'll buy anything for her.

"4, 955 dollars sir." The lady said.

"That's a big money. 5 more and it's 5, 000!" Freddie said digging in his wallet. He took his credit card out and handed it to the sales lady. After that, she gave him a small paper bag and placed the receipt inside.

"Thank you, come again!" The sales lady said.

"Thanks." Freddie said and headed outside. He jumped on his car and drove. This is going to be exciting.

* * *

.oO SeDdiE Oo.

* * *

It's their night. Freddie went to Sam's house to pick her up. He walked towards her front door and rang the door bell. After few seconds, he saw a certain lady, that he used to call blonde-headed demon. His eyes widened when he saw her. She was wearing a sky blue dress that is just 3 inches long above her knee, that matches her eyes. It fits her perfectly, that you could see her figures. It has a white belt around it that matches her silver shoes. He could smell her strawberry perfume even if he's a half meter away from her.

"Hey Freddie!" she greeted. And walked closer to him.

"You look beautiful!" Freddie complimented. She blushed. "and hot." He says under her breath but Sam heard him.

"Shut up." She said as she punched him playfully at his arm. "You look handsome..." she said and placed a hand on his cheek and he smiled. He was wearing blue polo and black pants. Just simple as that. He was wearing his cologne that Sam really likes.

"So... are we just going to stand here or..." Freddie said.

"Come on!" Sam said excitedly. She closed her door and locked it. Her mom's not around. Freddie opened the car door for her. They drove towards the restaurant that has been the same place of their first real date. The cheesecake warehouse. There are only few people in the restaurant. They didn't have to tell the waiter who they are, cause he already knows them. When the waiter saw them coming, he lead them on their table.

"Thanks Luke!" Sam said at the waiter. The waiter smiled and left them. Freddie helped Sam sit at the chair and he then soon sat on his own chair.

"Wow, it's been a month since we had our date. We've been really busy lately." Freddie said.

"Yeah. I really missed this." Sam said. Then, Luke, their waiter, walked towards them wearing a bottle of wine. He raised the bottle with a do-you-like-some-wine? expression on his face. They both nodded and Luke started pouring wine on their wine glass. After he's done, he then started to speak.

"Your dinner will be serve in a minute." He said. Sam raised an eyebrow to Freddie.

"I already ordered for us." Freddie said. Sam nodded and smiled.

"Surprise me Freddork!" she said.

Luke left, and soon, after 2 minutes, their food is coming. The waiter served them a salad for appetizer. But it's only one bowl. Well, they should share it, cause that bowl is huge!

"Thanks." Freddie said as the waiter served it. He placed the bowl in the middle.

"You want us to share that?" Sam asked as the waiter left. Freddie nodded. "That's cheesy." She said and smiled. She took a fork and stick it on the salad. They started eating it, and soon they're finished. After taking the last bite, the waiter served two cheesecakes on the table and took the empty bowl. Freddie took the first bite. It's raspberry. Sam tasted hers. And it's blueberry. Her favourite.

"Hmm..." Sam said, her eyes closed. "This is good. You surprised me Frednub." Freddie smiled. Soon, they were done. They soon left the restaurant. Sam got a little disappointed, she thought that Freddie would propose to her, but, he didn't. Oh well... Good thing she didn't have her hopes that high. But it's okay. They first went to Freddie's apartment. His mom's away for another convention about 'How to convince your grown-up child to migrate with you'. His mom would do anything, just ANYTHING, to convince him.

They watched TV, movies, and soon they decided to have a little midnight snack. Freddie got some fat cakes. He gave it to Sam and started watching again.

"Here's some Fat cakes." Freddie said.

"Thanks!" Sam said. Sam unwrapped the plastic wrapped at the fat cakes. Her eyes widened when she saw something along with the fat cakes.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Was all Sam could say. Freddie looked at her happy expression. A very happy expression. Freddie thought that it's the time to tell her. She saw a ring along with fat cake. He took the ring and showed it to her.

"Sam," he started. Sam looked up to him, her smile is now reaching her ears. "Will you marry me?" Freddie asked. Sam squealed.

"Yes!" Sam screamed and hugged him tightly! "Yes Freddie, I will." Freddie placed the ring on her ring finger. They turned the hug into a passionate kiss. This is the best night yet. "This is a great." Sam said as they broke the kiss. "I'm loving this! You know me Fredward, not too cheesy proposal..." they kissed again.

"I love you Sam..." Freddie said after they broke apart.

"I love you too Freddie..." Sam said and gave him a hug.

* * *

A/n: That was it! (For chapter 1) Thanks for reading! It's not done yet. I'll make it two or three shot.

Anyway, this chiz just popped out of my head, actually the next chapter popped out, I just supplied the first part. So, I understand if you really hate it. If you love it, then please review! I'm so excited for chapter 2! I'll post it tomorrow(I wish).

Please review! I love you if you reviewed, even if it's a negative one!

* * *

Peace, Love, Kisses, hugs,

Purple Madness

PS. Please review!


	2. Disaster to Perfect

**The Perfect Wedding**

**By: Purple Madness**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie are dating, and they're getting married! But Mrs. Benson is not happy about it. Could they have the perfect wedding?**

**Disclaimer: I own iCarly, yeah right! (note the sarcasm) LOL!**

**A/n: Sorry for not updating! I lied on what I said on the last chapter.. Sorry... Anyway...Here's the second of last chapter of The Perfect wedding... BTW, thanks for the reviews! I love it! Please review after reading this!**

**Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter 2: Disaster to Perfect**

**

* * *

**

Sam and Freddie are very excited for their wedding. They can't wait to tell everyone. They decided that it would be simple and unique. They wanted less visitors. Of course Sam's maid of honor would be Carly, while Freddie's best man would be Gibby.

The next day after Freddie's proposal to Sam, they went to Carly's apartment. They knocked on the Shay's apartment, and Carly opened it. Carly owns a boutique on a nearby mall. It's getting a lot of customers every day.

"Hey Sam! Hey Freddie!" Carly greeted as she opened the door.

"Hi Carly!" Sam and Freddie both said in unison. "Carly, I have a great news!" Sam added as she walked inside the apartment. Freddie closed the door behind them, not that excited like Sam.

"What?" Carly asked, getting excited too. Sam showed her, her right hand where the ring is. Carly screamed.

"I'm getting married!" Sam said. Actually it's, yelled, excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Freddie proposed! At last!" Carly yelled back.

"Yeah!"

"When?"

"Last night."

"How?"

"Well, it's our anniversary last night we have a dinner at the cheesecake warehouse, and when we got home to his apartment, he offered me a midnight snack, a fat cake, and when I opened it, it has a ring in it, then, he did what he did!"

"Oh my gosh! That is so sweet! And it's not even cliché!"

"Yeah. Fredweird knows me." Sam said and turned around to see Freddie and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well...when are you gonna get married?" Carly asked.

"Um... I don't know..."

"As soon as possible." Freddie butted in.

"Oh...okay." Carly said. "This should be big!"

"No Carls. We want it to be simple... and unique."

"Okay..."

* * *

oO SeDdiE Oo

* * *

The news spread like wild fire. Sam and Freddie has been making a lot of planning and decisions. Everyone knows about the Sam and Freddie wedding, but Mrs. Benson. No one informed her yet about the wedding, even her son. Well... Freddie didn't want his mom to know until they got married. He knew that she won't agree to them, but if they tell her after the wedding, she doesn't have a choice but to agree.

* * *

oO SeDdiE Oo

* * *

Two weeks more till the wedding. Everyone is so excited! Even Melanie, she'll be with them a week before the wedding. She can't miss her sister's wedding. Well, everyone except Mrs. Benson. She doesn't know a thing. Until one day...

Mrs. Benson walked towards the a small coffee shop when she saw one of her friends.

"Hi Marissa!" her friend greeted.

"Hi Marlene!" Mrs. Benson greeted back. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you? Are you excited on having a new daughter?" Mrs. Benson got confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know... are excited on having a new daughter?" her friend repeated.

"But... I'm not pregnant... I'm not having a child..."

"No silly. I meant having a daughter-in-law." Mrs. Benson got a lot confused. And a little mad.

"What? Daughter-in-LAW? I didn't know about this! My Baby Freddie-bear is getting married?"

"Yeah. How could you not know about this?"

"To whom?" She asked angrily, not even answering her friend's question. She's hoping that it's not demon. You know... Sam. She still thinks that she's no good for his son.

"Sam. His girlfriend. Or should I say, fiancé!" Her friend said.

"What?" Her friend looked at her wrist watch.

"Look, Marissa, I really wanted to chat, but I have to go! Anyway... congrats! Bye!" she said and fled the restaurant. Mrs. Benson was left, her mouth wide opened. Shocked. Confused. Angry.

"My little Freddie-bear is going to get married..." she said to herself worriedly. "...to that... delinquent..." She stand up straight. "Over my dead body!" she said angrily. She fled the restaurant and went back to her apartment. Thinking on how is she going to breakup Sam and Freddie.

After hours of thinking, she finally got it.

* * *

oO SeDdiE Oo

* * *

Sam and Carly are working on Carly's boutique. If Sam's free, she always help her best friend in her new boutique. Just then, Mrs. Benson walked in the store.

"Hi Mrs. Benson!" Carly greeted as Mrs. Benson walked in.

"Oh, hi Carly!" Mrs. Benson greeted back.

"Hi Mrs. Benson, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I was just stopping by to have little shopping after an exhausting day. I just bought tickets to California."

"What for?" Carly asked.

"Didn't Freddie tell you?" Mrs. Benson said looking like she doesn't know anything.

"Tell us what?" Sam asked getting a bit worried.

"That we're migrating next week to California."

"No, not yet. Wait, WHAT?" Sam asked, shocked. And confused.

"I said Freddie and I are go—"

"I know!" Sam yelled, disrespectfully. "But we're getting ma—"

"Look, girls, I really wanted to talk, but I have to go now. Bye!" Mrs. Benson said and fled the boutique. Both Carly and Sam have confused expression. But Sam has a mixture of anger. and Betrayal.

Carly looked at Sam. She looked like she's going to blow up. She looks so red because of anger. Carly tried to soothe her by rubbing her arms.

"Sam... I know this is confusing but please calm down." Carly said as she rubbed Sam's arms.

"Freddie has a lot of explaining to do!" Sam yelled and ran out of the restaurant. Carly tried to ran after her.

"SAM! SAM!" Carly called, trying to catch Sam. But she's too fast for her. She lost her. She has to warn Freddie. She looked for her phone in her pocket. But found nothing, Shoot! She left it at the boutique. She ran back to the boutique as fast as she could. Soon, she reached it and grabbed her phone. She started pressing Freddie's number and placed her phone at her right ear. After two rings, Freddie picked up.

"_Hello."_ Freddie said on the other line.

"Freddie, Sam's mad. No. Furious."

"_Why? What happened?"_

"Your mom told us that you're—" Carly was cut off when she heard Sam yelling. "PUT. THE PHONE. DOWN." Sam said on the other line. It's so loud that Carly heard it.

"_Gotta go."_ Freddie said and hung-up.

* * *

At Freddie's room...

Sam walked inside Freddie's room without knocking and found him on the phone.

"PUT. THE PHONE. DOWN." She said firmly. Freddie said "gotta go." On his phone and immediately obeyed her. He put the phone down.

"Hey Sam." Freddie said calmly.

"HEY SAM?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah... Hey, Sam." Freddie repeated.

"Explain." She said firmly.

"Explain what?" Freddie asked totally dumbfounded.

"Explain to me what your mom told me and Carly."

"That?" Sam got really annoyed now.

"Oh Freddie! Just explain to me why your mom told us that you're migrating to California a WEEK BEFORE OUR WEDDING!" Sam yelled. She's shaking now. She only do that when she's really mad. Really furious. And yet she can't hit someone or something. If she attack Freddie, she'll break his bones, all of it. But she can't do that to him. Freddie on the other hand is really confused.

"WHAT?" Freddie asked. Sam is beginning to fill her eyes with tears but she's trying hard to not let it run on her cheeks.

"Tell me... why are leaving me? Your mom said you're going to leave and migrate to California." She said in a low voice. 'Cause if she crack into a loud and angry voice, her tear will flow on her cheeks.

"NO! I'm not! I said to her that I'm not going to go with her. " Freddie defended. He walked towards Sam and hold her hands. But she quickly pulled away.

"LIAR!" Sam yelled. She finally cracked. Her tears are now running down her cheeks. "If you've disagreed to her, why did she bought those freaking tickets?"

"What?"

"And why would she buy those tickets anyway if she knew that we're getting married."

"'Cause she don't." Freddie said on a low voice.

"What?" Sam asked in a normal voice. Confused.

"She doesn't know that we're getting married." He answered.

"WHAT?" Sam's more angry now. Buckets of tears running down her cheeks. Freddie's floor in beginning to form a puddle of Sam's tears. "YOU DIDN'T TELL YOUR MOM THAT WE'RE GETTING MARRIED?"

"Sam I—"

"YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVE ME. WELL IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME, YOU WOULD STAND UP AND MAN-UP AND CONVINCE YOUR MOM. BUT NO..." she said sarcastically. "YOU HIDE OUR RELATIONSHIP FROM HER AND HIDE LIKE COWARD!"

"Sam I could ex—" Freddie tried to say.

"Save it Freddie." She said and she took off her engagement ring. "'Cause we're done!" she threw the ring on the floor. "Have fun in California!" she said and ran out off the apartment. Freddie wanted to follow her but decided to stay and give a space. He looked for the ring that she had thrown. He found it and stared at it with tears escaping from his eyes. This is the first time he cried over a broken heart. Which means this is big. His lover dumped him over a big misunderstanding. He love Sam. Very much. More than the love she gave to the other girls, even when you sum them all up. More than his own life.

And he realized, it's her mom's fault. But, he also has a fault. He didn't tell his mom. But still, even if she doesn't know that he's getting married, why would she do that. She had lied. She shouldn't have done that. She knows that he disagreed, but she kept on being stubborn. She won't listen to him.

It was already evening. He has been staring at the ring for hours. Trying to recall what happened. Trying to recall his memories about Sam. Sometimes he would stop crying, but after a while, he'll would cry again. You could call him a cry baby, but he's just really hurt. He's never been hurt this much. And the worst part is that, his mom made all this chiz happen.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open. He's guessing it's his mom.

"Why is it so dark in hear?" she told herself. "Freddie I'm home!" she yelled. But Freddie didn't move. He just sat there. Mrs. Benson put her things down and ran upstairs to look for Freddie. When she got into his room and found him crying quietly, she quickly ran towards him and hugged him. Freddie didn't move. "Freddie, why are you crying?" she asked worriedly. 'He had never been cried for years. The last time I saw him cry when he was 10, when his father died. That was 11 years ago.' Mrs. Benson thought. She looked down at him. She's hugging a grown man, crying and not even moving. "Freddie... speak up, why are you crying? Did that Sam hurt you? I told you that she's going to break your heart and leave you alone. I told you that—"

"But you 'caused her to leave me." He whispered.

"Excuse me, what?" Her mom asked, not sure if she heard the right words. He looked up to her.

"Mom. Why?" he asked.

"What are you talking about son?" she asked looking innocent.

"Mom, please. You know what I mean." He said.

"I'm sorry Freddie, but I don't." Her mom said.

"Mom. Stop lying." His mom backed away, shocked. Shocked that his son would tell her such thing. He stopped crying now. Although he didn't wipe off his tears away. "You knew that I'll be marrying Sam and since you hate her, you would do anything to break us up. Mom, don't deny it. I know you. And you didn't even think twice. You just cared about yourself. You thought that it would do good for me, but you're wrong. You didn't think about my feelings. Mom, I'm a person. A person with a heart. And my heart is broken into pieces because of you. Mom, I thought that you love me."

"I do love you."

"No, you don't. That love isn't real. If you really love me, you'll respect me and my decisions. Mom, I'm a grown up man. I could and should have my own life now. Mom, I'm already 21. Which means I'm an adult. But because I love you so much, I stayed here for you. If I didn't love you so much, I would have been married and have kids by now. But I do. That's why I respected you and your wants. But you didn't respect mine. Mom, is that really love? I don't think so."

"Freddie, I'm so sorry." His mom said.

"Mom, it's too late for that. You'll never change everything back again. You have messed up my life. Big time."

"Freddie, I... I'm so sorry." His mom repeated. He shook his head. His mom left his room, crying. She regretted that she did such an awful thing. Freddie lied down on his bed. Still holding the ring. Staring at the ceiling, thinking about Sam.

* * *

After Sam walked out off Freddie's apartment, she ran towards her house. Still crying. Then it started to rain. She cried harder. She remembered that it was also raining when they confessed their feelings for each other. Soon, she reached her house. Her mom's not around. She quickly ran to her room and sobbed. After few hours, Carly walked inside to her house. Carly saw Sam crying. Her clothes are wet. 'Maybe from the rain', she thought. She walked towards her and rubbed her back.

"Sam... Stop crying... It'll be alright..." Carly said soothingly to Sam. Sam hugged Carly.

"I...will...never...love..again..." Sam said between her sobs.

"Shhh... Don't say that... I'm sure that you and Freddie would make-up and soon you'll leave happy together... I know..."Sam just cried. She cried until she fell asleep. Carly stayed with her. She knows that her best friend need someone right now.

* * *

oO SeDdiE Oo

* * *

The next day, Freddie and Sam stayed at home all day. Carly left Sam on the morning, has to go and run her boutique. Sam agreed and Carly left. Mrs. Benson is really guilty about what she had done. Her son was so depressed. She tried to cheer him up, like, giving him his favourite breakfast, but he just ignored her like no one asked him. She wanted to talk to him but she doesn't have the guts. Freddie stayed at his room all day. Without doing anything, just lie on the bed and close his eyes or stare at the ceiling. Same thing happened to Sam. It's really unusual to Sam not to eat on meal time, but not eating the whole day, that's very weird.

Night came, they still didn't move on one place to another. Since they woke up this morning, they didn't change place. Carly came at Sam's house after work.

"Sam... get up!" Carly commanded. Sam closed her eyes. "Sam... you can't do that forever... You have job. Do you want to lose your job?" Carly paused. There's silence all over the house. Sam didn't move. Carly sighed. "Fine! But could please just eat. You could get sick!"

"I don't care..." Sam mumbled.

"Sam... this is so un you! Please Sam... I'm getting worried about you..." Carly said.

* * *

Freddie on the other hand did the same thing. His mom has been really worried about him.

"Freddie..." Mrs. Benson whispered. Freddie didn't move. "Freddie I'm really sorry... I really regret what I've done..." no answer. "And I just want you to know... that... I realized that you must really love this girl... and if you're happy with her... then I'm happy for you..."

"You didn't realize that before you did this chiz?" Freddie mumbled.

"Freddie... I'm really sorry... Please... I know you can never forgive me... But please... I'm worried about you... You never ate since this morning..." Mrs. Benson said.

"Mom... I can take care of myself..."

"Fine... but please... you can't just leave your job..."

"You don't even care about my job..."

"I do..."

"Whatever..."

* * *

oO SeDdie Oo

* * *

The next day, Sam finally realized that her life shouldn't be affected with her broken heart. She should just move on. So, she got up and went to work. She fixed herself, ate a heavy breakfast. A very heavy one. Well she didn't ate yesterday, anything, not even drink water. She went to work an hour before time. She has a lot of work to do. She missed the whole day.

"Hey everyone!" she greeted her co-workers with a huge smile like nothing happened.

"Hey Sam!" one of her assistant greeted back. "Why were you absent yesterday? You didn't even tell me or even one of us what happened to you." Sam panicked. Sure she can't tell anyone what happened to her and Freddie yet.

"I got really tired and stressed so I didn't made it yesterday." She answered.

"Oh, okay. Are you feeling okay right now?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm totally fine." Not!

"Okay. We have a lot work to do."

"I know right. I'm gonna get back to work now."

"But we're not starting till 9."

"I know. I have a lot of things to do."

"Oh, okay."

Her assistant left and Sam started working.

Freddie on the other hand decided to get up too. But not move on like Sam. He's going to explain Sam everything and ask her forgiveness. If she doesn't believe, and didn't accept the apology, he has no choice but to leave Seattle and migrate to California. For good (Well... that's what his mom told him).

He got up and fixed himself. He went to work for a while, he'll explain to her everything later. He calls her every 10 minutes, but she never answer just one call. Even texts.

* * *

oO SeDdiE Oo

* * *

After work Freddie went to Sam's work. He tried to talk to her assistant if he could talk to Sam, but her assistant told him she's busy.

"I really need to talk to Sam. She won't answer my calls and texts." Freddie informed Sam's assistant.

"I'm sorry sir. But Ms. Sam Puckett is really busy right now."

Freddie tried to get in, but they won't let him in. So, he just waited for Sam's work to end. She'll be done at 5. So, he waited.

He looked at his wrist watch. 5:15pm. He's getting worried. He approached her assistant again.

"Why isn't Sam getting out from work yet?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir. But she said she's going to over time." The assistant answered.

"What? Until what time?"

"I don't know. But Ms. Puckett normally over time until 9 or 10."

"So, you mean, I have to wait for her till 10?"

"Pretty much. You could set an appointment to her for tomorrow if you want to."

"No. I need her. Now."

"Sorry sir, but I can't let you in."

Freddie sighed and waited. He didn't eat dinner. He waited and waited and waited. Four hours are up. He peeked and saw Sam's assistant packing up. She passed by him.

"Sam's still there?" Freddie asked.

"Yes sir." The assistant answered and left.

He waited again. He's getting sleepy now. But he can't go to sleep. He stayed up. The watch struck 10, but didn't realized it. He just realized someone's footsteps. He knew it was a girl because of the heels. He turned to look and saw a blonde girl.

"Sam!" he called. Sam turned around. Once she saw Freddie, she resumed on walking. Freddie ran after her. "Sam!" he called once again. "Sam! Please! Stop and listen to me!" The two of them ran to the parking lot. Sam just ignored Freddie. "Sam please. I wasn't really going to California!" Sam stopped, but didn't turned around. It's now or never. "My mom is just forcing me, but I refused to go with her. So she just made up the whole chiz that I'm really migrating to California with her. And about the 'not telling mom about our wedding' thing, I'm sorry about that." Sam was about to cry, but she controlled it. "You know that my mom doesn't agree about our relationship, and if she knew that we're going to get married, she'll do anything to break us up. If she didn't, she'll kill herself. That's why I wanted her to know after the wedding. 'Cause she doesn't have a choice but to agree with us... Sam I love you..." Sam turned around to face Freddie.

"But if you do love me, you should have fought for me. Tell your mom that you'll fight for me and do it." Sam said. She can't look straight at Freddie's eyes. Her other side was telling her that she loved him, but the other side tells her that he had broken her heart and hate him, really hate him.

"Sam... I'm really sorry." Sam turned around and started walking. Freddie ran to follow her. He did. He grabbed her arms. "Sam... I'm sorry for what I did to you, I really am. And I regretted it. But I love you Sam. I love you so much... more than my entire life." Sam's heart beat faster than ever. He didn't tell her that to her before. And he looks and sounds sincere.

'Do I still love him...' Sam thought. 'Yes. I love him so much.'

"Sam, I'm going to give a choice. If you really hate me, and have no plans to love me again, I won't force you. So, I'm going with my mom to California and live there. But if you know, deep inside your heart, in spite of what I've done to you, that you still love me, If you accept, I'm going to marry you." He paused and get something in his pocket. He showed it to her. "Right now." Sam's eyes widened when she saw her ring. Sam looked up to Freddie and stared at his eyes. She knows in her heart that she really love Freddie. She smiled at him and nodded. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes Freddie. I love you and I'll marry you!" she said. Freddie placed the ring on her ring finger again and gave her passionate kiss. They broke the kiss with a hug.

"Then let's get married!" Freddie said excitedly.

"Now?"

"Yeah." Sam looked at her wrist watch.

"Freddie, it's 10:23 in the evening. Who would marry a couple in this kind of time?"

"I don't know. Let's just ask someone, like a priest or something to marry us now, and let's just have the real wedding the day it was supposed to be." Sam nodded. They went to look for a priest at the nearest church. When they found one they immediately started the wedding. They asked the lady security guard who is night shift at Sam's company as the maid of honor and the janitor as the best man. It's only temporary. It's not the real wedding yet.

"Fredward Benson do you take Samantha Puckett as your wife. And be with her in thick or in thin, in-" the priest started, with a sleepy voice, but Sam interrupted him

"Father, we get the point, make him answer your question." Sam said. Freddie glared at her. "What?" Freddie turned to the priest.

"I do." He said. The priest turned to Sam."

"Do you, Samantha Puckett—" The priest started.

"Sam." She corrected.

"Sam Puckett as Fredward Benson as your husband?" the priest continued.

"Yeah, I do."

"Let's end this chiz. Fredward, you may kiss the bride." Freddie was shocked that a priest would say a slang word like chiz. Oh well. He kissed Sam passionately. The priest went back to sleep while the lady guard and the janitor went to their duties. This night is very... memorable...

* * *

The next day they told everyone about what happened, and they're so happy for the newlyweds, even Mrs. Benson. After a week, they held the real wedding ceremony. The perfect wedding...

* * *

**A/n: That's all folks! Thanks for reading! **

**BTW, I used priest as the one who married them 'cause I'm a Catholic. So to the people who read this who are not Catholics, please understand. Well, the point is they got married.**

**So... what do you think about it? I know they're so dramatic! That's so un-me! You know writing dramatic stories...**

**Please review... Please! review if you hate, or love or just liked it! Please... Anything! I need your opinion!**

**Thanks!**

**Peace, Love, Kisses,**

**Purple Madness**


End file.
